This invention relates to baling presses and consists of novel apparatus and method steps for automatically wrapping pressed bales of fibrous materials.
Heretofore, the application of protective wrappings to bales, for instance, of textile fibers, has required manual placing of the wrapping sheets across the press platens and folding of the sheets about the bale side and end faces by workmen after compression and separation of the press box walls from the bale. These manual steps, even though other steps, as tramping, compacting, and banding, may be automatically or semiautomatically performed, obviously increase the cost as well as the time required for the baling operation.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide automatic means for applying protective wrappings to bales of compressed fibers and the like.
A more specific object is to construct a baling press of the two-box type incorporating automatic means for applying, folding, and securing wrapping sheets about the formed bales, preparatory to banding.